thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
No Pain, No Game
Plot The teams were officially dissolved and they must look out for #1.Izzy and Eva (who are previously eliminated) returned to the game. Summary Act 1 Act 2 The scene opens up to the island and Eva commits that it’s payback time. Then Chris told Bridgette to get her butt in the barrel of leeches. In the Confessional, LeShawna explains that even though they all wanted Eva gone, but some reason, Eva is a gone-it to Bridgette, LeShawna commits that she felt bad and all, but hey, better Bridgette than her. Then Chris announced that it’s Owen's turn. Owen was wearing wooden shorts and a woodpecker was about to peck them and Owen. Then Chef pulls the hair out of Gwen's nose. Then DJ ran into a little snake trouble and somehow got eliminated. Then Bridgette stood still and bees swarm around her. Chris announced that Bridgette's time is up. Then Eva is gonna choose the next victim. Then everyone chanted for Eva. In the Confessional, LeShawna commits that Eva is hardcore, and LeShawna thinks that Eva could actually pulled this off. Meanwhile, Gwen commits that if someone picked Eva and someone made it out alive, Eva was gonna be so ticked off. Then Trent tried the skunk jump and a skunk sprayed him and got eliminated. Gwen tried the New Age music torture and got eliminated. Lindsay tried a little visit to the Wawanakwa hair salon and she ran off and got eliminated. Owen started eating ice cream, but he got brain freeze and got eliminated. Then Chef shocked Izzy with electric eels and she told Chef to shock her again and she asked for it. Chris asked Izzy what will her next victim be. Izzy commits that she’s gonna have a poison ivy spa treatment. In the Confessional, LeShawna said."Is it just me, or is that girl some kind of crazy." A little later, Izzy got poison ivy all over her face. Then Chris told Chef to remove the poison ivy now. But Izzy commits that it feels great. Chris commits that Izzy stuck it out but sadly Izzy got eliminated. Then Chris announced that after twenty rounds of torture, they’re down to Eva and LeShawna in the sudden-death round. In the Confessional, LeShawna commits that she did not make it this far to quit the competition. She commits that the trailer is banked and got her name written all over it. Whatever Chris got something to throw at her, LeShawna is gonna do it. Then Chris told LeShawna that it’s only down to her and Chris told LeShawna that her final challenge is The Grizzly Bear Log Roll. LeShawna wonders what that is. Then at the lake, in order for LeShawna to win, she had to last ten seconds on the log while avoid falling into a piranha invested waters. Then LeShawna stared at the bear for a second and Chris told LeShawna that she could back out now. Then LeShawna looks at the bear, then Eva, and the rest of the contestants and then the trailer sparkled. LeShawna denied it and said she'd seen scary looking faces in the mall and said that she’s doing the challenge anyway. The Elimination Ceremony At elimination, Chris told everyone that they are out of marshmallows, much to Owen’s disappointment. Chris had recently reviewed the confessionals and there’s a lot of hate on going on which is awesome. Then Chris decided to go live with the contestants’ confessionals. After watching a video of the contestants casting their votes. Chris told everyone about the dirt getting on them. But in the end, it was still six votes against Eva. Much to Eva’s shock, she got voted off again. Quotes Trivia Eva and Izzy returned to the game in this episode. But then, Eva got eliminated later in the episode. Category:Total Drama Island Episodes Category:Vine Swinging Episodes Category:Merge Episodes Category:Article Stubs